Oxytocin
by RosieG
Summary: Felicity is twenty weeks pregnant when she looks up at Oliver one evening, sitting across from her in their kitchen, and says, "Huh. Oliver, I think I'm… horny."


Okay, so not entirely sure this came out nearly as good as I thought it did after reading through it, but it's definitely accurate if nothing else… :-) Had a lot of fun writing it, so enjoy!

* * *

Felicity is twenty weeks pregnant when she looks up at Oliver one evening, sitting across from her in their kitchen, and says.

"Huh. Oliver, I think I'm… _horny_."

Oliver has just taken a sip of green tea. He lowers the mug carefully onto the table and swallows, scalding his throat a bit. He goes for nonchalance as he says, "Are you sure?"

Considering Oliver Queen has not had sex with his wife in over three months, the fact that he manages that level of restraint at all is extremely note-worthy.

He can see Felicity consider his question carefully. The entire process might have seemed ridiculous to some, but seeing as their last attempt at sex ended with Felicity rushing to the bathroom to throw up her dinner, the question is really very reasonable.

"Yeah. Yeah I think so. _Really_ horny."

It's all Oliver needs to hear. He's up and around the table in seconds, pulling Felicity from her chair and grinning as he leans down to kiss her. And not one of the chaste, sweet, good night/I love you/oh, hey you're home kisses he's limited himself to lately. No. He grips her waist, pulling her into him, as he bites at her lips, sucking on her tongue and drawing noises from her he hasn't heard in _oh, so long_. Her growing belly at this point is definitely a little bit of an obstacle between them, especially since she's really popped these last few weeks, but he's tall enough to just wrap himself around her, leaning forward to lick and nip, and _god_ he's already hard, but he's been one dirty thought away from hard for the longest time now, he really can't help it.

Felicity is giggling as he lifts her up onto the table, pushing himself in between her legs, and making sure she knows just how much he wants her.

"Aww, you've missed me," she says, running her fingers through his hair and scratching at his scalp. Oliver practically growls, pushing her back and he begins to bite his way down her neck.

He's just gotten to her collar-bone, sucking on it happily when she shifts underneath him and makes a noise. He freezes and pulls back.

"Are you okay? Are you going to –"

"No," Felicity shakes her head, but she still sits up. "No, I'm okay, just – the table isn't really doing it for my back and my hips, you know?"

Relief floods him. Okay. No table. He can definitely deal with that. "Come on," he says, taking her by the hand and leading her out of the kitchen.

"Sofa?" he asks. It's the closest.

Felicity shakes her head. "Not enough room."

Fine. Okay. Bedroom it is then. They rush upstairs, and he's thrilled that Felicity seems to be in just as much of a hurry as he is.

He's kissing her again as they push through their bedroom door, her hands undoing his shirt buttons and then his pants, and he pulls away just long enough to lift her shirt up and over her head, tossing it aside. He sheds his own shirt and drops to his knees, peppering kisses down her belly, loving the smooth roundness of it, and the smell of strawberry from the cream she uses in an effort to keep from getting stretch marks.

He hooks his fingers into her yoga pants, drawing them down, fingers skimming over her thighs, and Felicity sighs, the sound soft and content. He grins against her leg, licking a stripe up to her hipbone, painfully hard as he stands back up and pushes his own pants down.

Felicity sits on the bed, pushing herself back until she's resting against the headboard, watching and laughing as he tries to shake the pants off his feet. When he trips and falls onto the mattress, Felicity snorts, but Oliver ultimately manages to free himself, crawling up the bed to meet her lips again.

He's biting along her jawline again when Felicity reaches behind herself and undoes her bra, and Oliver groans, looking at her breasts in appreciation. They're slightly bigger, fuller, rounder. Have been since two weeks after they found out she was pregnant, and he loves it. He drops his head to the left side of her chest, taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking on it appreciatively.

Felicity arches her back, crying out. Apparently they're more sensitive now too.

"You're really eager huh?" she asks, breathless.

Oliver runs his tongue under her breast, breathing in her scent.

"Felicity," he says, voice strained, and kisses his way to her right side. "The only action I've seen in _months_ is vigilante related. I have wanted you every second of every day, so when you give me the go ahead," he sucks her right nipple into his mouth, gently teasing it with his teeth, and Felicity mewls, gripping his hair tightly and throwing her head back. He lets go with a pop, and looks up at her, eyes intense. "Yeah, I'm going to be a little eager."

Felicity looks down at him, panting, but then her eyes soften.

"I'm sorry," she says.

Oliver shakes his head. "Don't."

"No, I am. I know it's been – difficult," Oliver snorts because he can tell she'd been about to say "hard". Felicity laughs. "And I know there wasn't really anything we could do about it, but thank you…"

Oliver nuzzles between her breasts. "For what?"

"For being patient. For not pushing, For never showing how exasperating I know it must be for you. Three months is a long time."

Yes. It was. But they are here now and he has Felicity on their bed and he can do _anything_, and he is going to do _everything_.

He moves back, pulling her plain white cotton panties down her legs. These days Felicity is all about comfort, and honestly, he loves it. Oh, he loves her sexy lingerie, and the things she wears just to tease him, but he loves this easiness to the two of them as well. Her underwear is already so damp, Oliver's mouth waters with the thought, and he spreads her legs, running his fingers up her inner thighs, before spreading her open and leaning down, licking up her center.

He pulls back.

"Huh," he says.

Felicity frowns.

"What?" She moves to close her legs, but Oliver grips her knees, keeping them opened.

"Nothing," he says, shaking his head. "It's just – you taste different."

"Different how?" Felicity looks worried. "_Bad_?"

"No, just – _different_." He leans down again, sucking her clit between his lips, and Felicity groans. He hears her head fall back against their headboard. She does taste different, but it's still great, and he's still missed this.

"I was reading up on that," she says from above him, and Oliver rolls his eyes at the same time that he rolls her clit between his teeth, because _only_ Felicity could start up a conversation while he's eating her out. He grips her hips, pulling her lower on the bed and thrusts his tongue inside of her, curling it to the side.

"Hngh…" Felicity's panting. "The books said the hormones can change the taste of, _oh god!_"

And he doesn't know how it happens, but she's coming around his tongue in record time, thrashing from side to side as he laps at her gently, waiting for her to come down.

He lifts his head, wiping his mouth against the back of his hand and looking down at her in astonishment.

She has _never_ orgasmed that quickly before.

Felicity hums in delight, opening her eyes and looking up at him. Her cheeks and chest are flushed, and he wants nothing more than to fuck her, burying his face in her neck.

"Another fun fact," she says, still breathless. "Some women orgasm much more easily when pregnant."

Oliver nods, still amazed. "Yeah, getting that." He leans down, kissing her and running his hands up her sides.

"Can I-?

She nods, and he lifts her right knee and hooks her leg over his hip, positioning himself before sinking slowly into her.

It feels like coming home. She's tight and so wet he needs to clench his teeth to keep from coming almost right away. Give him a break. Three months of nothing but his own hand has left him with a short fuse.

He groans and is just about to pull out to thrust when Felicity squirms, biting her lip.

"What?" he asks.

"Um, can we change positions, you're pressing down on my stomach and it's really uncomfortable."

Oliver takes a deep breath. "Yeah, of course," he says, and pulls out, wincing.

"How do you want to do this?" he asks her, sitting back.

Felicity doesn't answer, just turns over on her hands and knees, wiggling her ass at him and looking back with a smirk. His mouth goes dry.

"Yeah, okay, that's great," he says, and moves up behind her, gripping her hips and lining himself up. She leans down, pressing her face into the mattress, and he pushes into her, groaning once again.

He sets up a rhythm, loving the way her skin pulls over her shoulder blades, leaning forward to rest his forehead between them, and Felicity's making little grunting noises, and he's really not going to last very long, and –

"Oliver! Ow! Owowowow!"

Panicked, he pulls out immediately. "Are you okay? What's wrong, what did I do?"

"Nothing," she says, rolling over on her side, and stretching her leg out, flexing her foot. "I got a really bad leg cramp."

And Oliver has to bite the inside of his cheek, because he's still rock hard, and his stomach is starting to hurt a little and oh god, he's never going to have sex again, is he?

Felicity's breathing slows down, and he rubs his hand up and down her calf, kneading the muscle.

"Are you okay?" he asks, and she smiles and nods.

"Yeah, I'm good. Come on, let's do this."

"Are you sure?" Oliver can't help the deadpan tone.

Felicity just laughs. "You're making your grumpy face."

_He's making his grumpy face…_

"Okay, let's try something different. Lay on your side."

Felicity turns sideways, looking at him expectantly. He lifts up her left leg, holding it up over his shoulder, and straddles her right leg. He grabs his pillow and tucks it under the side of her belly. "Comfortable?" he asks her. She nods, grinning.

"Great. Ready?" He doesn't wait for her answer before pushing slowly inside of her.

Felicity takes a deep breath, arching her back, and Oliver grips her ankle tightly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she says, "Just, wow. That's a great angle."

Oliver just nods before pulling out and thrusting again, harder than before. Felicity cries out, scrabbling for purchase.

"Okay, wow, _really_ good angle. Keep going."

Oliver knows he's not going to last. He's on his last legs as it is and he's pulled taut as a bow.

"Touch yourself," he tells Felicity, and their position makes it _so_ easy for her to reach down and rub at her clit.

He lets himself go, pumping into her, listening to her breathy moans become high pitched cries of delight, and in less than a minute she's clamping down on him and wow this quicker orgasm thing is going to be _great_, and with a groan, he pushes into her one last time, emptying himself with a bone-deep satisfaction. He turns his head, kissing her ankle lightly before gently lowering her leg, and leaning forward gripping the headboard as he catches his breath, still inside of her.

Felicity is breathing heavily as he looks down at her. She keeps shivering with little tremors, after-shocks of her orgasm, and Oliver can't help grinning.

"Okay, that was good," Felicity says, humming as she shivers again.

"Just good?"

"Hmmm, very, _very_ good."

Oliver pulls out gently, grabbing his discarded shirt from the floor to clean up. He lies down on his side behind his wife, running his fingers up and down her side. He freezes when he feels her belly go rock hard.

"Is that – is that normal?" he asks, alarmed.

Felicity nods. "Yeah, just a contraction."

This does exactly nothing to calm him down. "A contraction?! How is that okay?"

"Oliver, relax. It's totally normal. It's from the oxytocin."

"Uh-huh." He's still completely nonplussed.

Felicity laughs softly, placing her small hand over his on her belly. "The feel-good hormones you just gave me with that amazing orgasm."

"Oh," he says softly, and focuses on her belly, waiting with her as it softens again, little by little. He feels the tiniest flutter at the end, and knows that's the baby kicking, He hasn't felt her do it often, and he grins, burying his face in Felicity's shoulder.

"So, do you think this was just a fluke? A one-time thing, or…?"

Felicity turns her head and places a light kiss on his lips. "Honestly? I'm not sure. But I think the sucky part of being pregnant has passed. If I had to guess, I'd say expect a lot more of the awesome part now."

Okay. Good.

* * *

Four days later, Oliver can't even keep up anymore, and he has to beg off at least one night to recharge.


End file.
